Tales of a sleeping prince (JJBek)
by Fredua
Summary: Pequeños One-shots/drabbles entre Jean Jacques Leroy y Otabek Altin.
1. Tales of a sleeping prince

**Al principio iba a ser un simple One-Shot, pero como tengo miles me pareció más fácil juntar todos en una sola historia, así que por eso el cambio de nombre a la historia y su descripción.**

 **Los capítulos no van a tener relación entre si.**

 ** _Summary:_** ¿Es normal sentir tus labios sobre los míos cuando sé qué están a kilómetros de distancia? Porque me pasa seguido. A cada minuto siento mi corazón romperse un poco más, pero me digo a mi mismo que vas a volver por mí, y volveremos a ser El héroe kazajo y su rey.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _No, YOI no me pertenece_

 ** _Todavía no sé cómo nació esto, pero estaba escuchando el OST de YOI y este One-Shot vino a mi mente._**

* * *

 _Tell me now it's dark_  
 _There is no star in the sky_

 _Where are you?_

 _Why are you leaving me?_

 _Let me hear you say_

 _Let me be your love..._

 _Querido Otabek,_

Siempre voy a preguntarme si de verdad me amaste durante tu estancia acá. Mi corazón sigue repitiéndose que sí, que yo fui y seré siempre el amor de tu vida, pero en días como hoy no es de mucha ayuda.

Sé que tenías una vida fuera de Canadá, y que durante toda tu vida soñaste en llevar gloria a tu país, aunque no entiendo porque tenías que lastimarme en el proceso.

En noches como ésta, en donde las estrellas brillan por su ausencia y la luna no hace su aparición es cuando más te extraño. Suelo acurrucarme en le chaqueta que dejaste olvidada cuando armabas tu maleta para volver a casa. ¿Kazajistán sigue tan hermosa como solías describírmela? Espero que sí, espero que tu familia esté feliz con tu regreso y que puedas llegar más lejos de lo que te propusiste.

A veces visito la pista en donde nos conocimos, el entrenador te presentó como Otabek Altin, la promesa de Kazajistán, y con el tiempo te convertiste en Beka... mi Beka.

¿Es normal sentir tus labios sobre los míos cuando sé qué están a kilómetros de distancia? Porque me pasa seguido. A cada minuto siento mi corazón romperse un poco más, pero me digo a mi mismo que vas a volver por mí, y volveremos a ser El héroe kazajo y su rey ¿Te acordas como comenzaste a llamarme rey? Yo aún no lo olvido, luego de mi primer oro como senior corriste hacia mí y me susurraste al oído que había dejado de ser un príncipe, como todos solían llamarme, para pasar a ser un rey, tu rey.

¿Pero qué es de un rey si ya no tiene a su otra mitad? Te extraño Beka, te extraño más que a nada en el mundo, y no creo que el dolor se vaya, mamá dice que debo esperar.

La semana pasada estuve a punto de volar hasta allá, de aparecerme en tu puerta, gritarte cuanto te amo, y besarte como nunca. Luego recordé que te encontrabas en la competencia europea, por cierto ¡Felicidades por ese oro! Me hubiese gustado abrazarte y festejar tu triunfo, supongo que la próxima será.

Por cierto, con la banda creé un nuevo tema para mi rutina. Se llama Theme of King JJ, espero que te des cuenta apenas la escuches que pude terminarla gracias a vos.

 _"I'll never give in how high the mountains rise, keep looking ahead"_ me dijiste luego de no haber ganado una medalla en el Grand Prix Junior, pensar que en ese momento ganar una medalla de oro se te hacía impensado, pero nunca te rendiste, así como yo no me voy a rendir hasta que volvamos a estar juntos.

A veces pienso que todo fue un sueño, que nunca dejé de ser un príncipe ni tampoco te conocí, ruego porque vengas a despertarme Beka, necesito que vuelvas más de lo que necesito respirar.

En fin, nunca creo ser capaz de enviar esto, porque a veces mi orgullo es más fuerte.

Espero verte pronto, te amo, y hasta que vuelvas seguiré engañándome a mí mismo, repitiéndome hasta el cansancio que todavía piensas en mi como yo en ti.

Siempre tuyo,

Jean Jacques Leroy👑

* * *

 **Me gustaría saber que piensan ¡Espero leerlos pronto!**

 **Saludos, Fredua n.n**


	2. Why

**Segundo One shot, un poco sad. Dedicado a todas esas personas que de una forma u otra eligieron o se vieron obligados abandonar esta vida a mitad de camino.**

* * *

 _Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?  
They were wrong, they lied  
And now you're gone, and we cried_

 _'Cause It's not like you, to walk away in the middle of a song_

 _ **Why {Rascal Flatts}**_

Al contrario de lo que creías, mucha gente estuvo ahí para despedirte. Vi a las personas más fuertes derrumbarse frente a tu tumba, así como los que creía más débiles no soltaron ni una lagrima intentando ser un apoyo para el resto de nosotros. Cada uno decidió contar algo sobre el tiempo que pasaste con nosotros; lo serio que podías llegar a ser, como dejabas el alma en cada cosa que te proponías, lo mucho que nos cuidabas, lo mucho que me amaste…

No podría decir con certeza el momento exacto en que te quebraste, en el cual comencé a perderte. A veces pienso que podríamos haber hecho algo y me culpo, a Yuri le pasa igual, dice que era su deber como tu mejor amigo.

No me animé a volver a nuestro departamento hasta una semana después de tu partida, Emil fue muy bueno conmigo por dejarme dormir en su casa. Tenemos muy buenas personas a nuestro alrededor ¿Nunca lo notaste? Supongo que nunca fue suficiente y odio no haber podido entenderte.

Al abrir la puerta por primera vez en días me sorprendió no sentir el aroma de alguna de tus comidas, creo que ahí termine de darme cuenta que jamás iba a volver a probarlas. Me senté en la alfombra frente al televisor, esperando que te acuestes en el sofá y estires tu brazo para jugar con mis cabellos hasta quedarme dormido mientras tarareabas una canción.

Me dirigí a la cocina, y por un momento te vi: parado frente a la cafetera preparando mi café negro, con la decepción pintada en tu rostro por no llegar a tiempo para sorprenderme con el desayuno en la cama. No pude evitar sonreír, a veces podías llegar a ser tan romántico.

Fui hasta nuestra habitación y me recosté en la cama, rogando al cielo que vuelvas una vez más, esperando que entres por esa puerta diciendo que todo fue una cruel y horrible broma. No me di cuenta cuando había empezado a llorar, abrazado a esa chaqueta de cuero que tanto amabas.

Necesito que vuelvas, que me abraces hasta no sentir aire en mis pulmones y me susurres cuanto me amabas. Duele mucho no tenerte, y saber que nunca te voy a volver a tener. No me imagino seguir adelante sin tu mal humor, sin tus pies fríos, sin tus manos alrededor de mi cintura protegiéndome de monstruos en los que nunca llegué a creer.

¿Duele morir? Espero que no, después de una vida llena de sufrimiento lo que menos quiero es que te hayas ido con dolor. Sé que va a ser difícil seguir sin tu presencia, pero es algo a lo que deberé acostumbrarme hasta que sea el momento de volverte a ver. Ojalá todo hubiese sido diferente, ojalá hubieses encontrado un motivo para permanecer a mi lado, para no dejarnos.

Nunca voy a dejar de preguntarme _por qué,_ y aunque sé que la respuesta no va a llegar, me imagino que cuando vuelva a verte intentaras explicarme todo. Mientras tanto intentaré seguir adelante, dejaste mucha gente a quien cuidar, y prometo encargarme de ellos de la mejor manera posible.

Quizás en otra vida, en otro momento, las cosas sean diferentes…

* * *

 **Espero leerlos pronto, y prometo algo más feliz para la próxima**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
